House of Whispers
by Havok's Girl
Summary: Everyday Nina records her attic visits in her diary. But when Patricia steals her diary and finds out a sercet about Nina and Fabian, she isn't afraid to share it with the rest of Anubis hosue.
1. Late Night Flirting

**Hello all you House of Anubis fans! Yes, I created the first fanfic for this series! I feel like I've accomplished more than I actually have. Well this story takes place during episode 11 which aired on Tuesday January 11, and that's one of my favorites. If your wondering why it's over here, that's because, there is no offical Houe of Anubis catagory, so it will be here until futher notice! And the pairing is Nina and Fabian. Those two belong with each other. I mean seriously! They are perfect, I love them so much! Anyways here's the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, but I wish I did...

* * *

**

Chapter One

Late Night Flirting

Fabian's POV

As Nina removed the horn, we heard the door to the attic open. So we stood up quickly and ran to the wall; Nina opened it with her locket and we ran inside. The wall slammed shut with the both of us cowering behind it. Our ragged nervous breathing was the only sound in the room, until a pair of deep thundering footsteps was heard close by. We silently sat down against the frigid wall. If they find us, we're going to be in so much trouble!

Our breathing was now in-sync and my heart was pound from the fear of getting caught. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and beads of sweat was forming on my forehead. Nina started shivering next to me, so I took off my warm sweatshirt and wrapped it around her. She gave me a smile and I gave her one back. Just her smile alone made me melt inside. I then heard the footsteps beginning to fade. But they abruptly stopped a door closed shut. My breathing started to relax and I sighed in relief, that we weren't going to get caught.

I stood up and extended a hand toward Nina to help her up. Nina grabbed my hand and I helped her up. I noticed her hand fit perfectly in mine and I felt tiny volts of electricity go up and down my arm. Nina, was about to open the wall, when she turned to face me.

"That was way too close," Nina said to me. Her American accent made her much cuter.

"I agree, now let's leave before we almost get caught, again," I said and motioned toward the wall. Nina hesitated a second before putting her locket in the spot, it needed to be in.

The old wall creeped open and Nina and I stepped through. As we looked around there was no one in sight. I noticed my hand was still in her's. I almost said something, about it, but stopped myself. I don't want to make things more awkward, plus she's the one who doesn't want to let go. Before I knew it, we were at the bottom of the stairs, and Nina was trying to unpick the lock.

"Nina, wait," I whispered; and she turned around. Our faces were just inches apart. My God, I want to kiss her. Nina's eyes were staring into mine and my heart was pounding. I leaned in closer and I could smell her sweet warm breath on my face. In a matter of seconds, I felt Nina's lips on mine.

I've never kissed a girl before, but I would have to say, this is the kind of kiss I would like. My hands went to the sides of her face and made their way up to tangle in her long locks. I felt Nina kissing me back and that just made me feel like I'm the king of the world. Sadly I had to break this wonderful kiss to breathe, and I rested my forehead on her's. She was breathing quietly and then she pulled away to pick the lock.

My God, that was amazing. The lock then clicked me out of my thoughts, and the door was pushed open. We crept out and Nina locked the door, while I was lookout. We stopped at Nina's room door.

"That was crazy!" Nina exclaimed.

"Which part? Almost getting caught or us kissing?" I was hoping she would say the kiss.

"Both. But mostly the kiss," I blushed slightly and chuckled.

"I should go," I said, before walking away.

"Fabian, wait!" Nina said. I turned around and she walked over to me. What she did next caught me off guard. She kissed me once more. "Night.

I nodded and smiled, "Night."  
I waited until she left and closed her door before sneaking down the stairs. If only I could kiss her once more. But I guess it's time to go back to reality; where I just admire and like Nina without her or anyone else knowing. But if only she knew...

**Okay, this is how I wanted it to go in the actual show. But sadly it didn't. So if you really liked this chapter, have any suggestions, or just want to say hi, then you know what to do! REVIEW! How else would you get a hold of me? Anyways I have at least a half hour before the new episode of House of Anubis and I'm excited! So how about you? Are you going to watch?**

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, but I wish I did...


	2. Amber's Theory

**Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews! I love you all, all the reviews were positive and almost made me cry. And I've seen every single episode just to let you all know! You were all asking me about certain episodes and I knew what you were all talking about. So anyways thanks again and I'm going to continue to update more this weekend because I have more time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Amber's Theory

Nina's POV

After I kissed Fabian again; I snuck back into my room. I turned around and saw Amber standing right behind me; she scared me because she was asleep when I left and now she's awake. Amber's arms were crossed and she had a curious expression on her face. I wrapped the sweatshirt I was wearing, around me. Crap! I forgot to give Fabian, back his sweatshirt.

"Where have you been?" Amber's voice was like a knife, and it was cutting right through me.

"I was getting a snack," I lied to Amber. Her eyes darted to the ceiling as she thought about it. Her mouth formed an "o" shape.

"Oh, okay!" Amber said and she climbed back into bed. I sighed and walked over to bed; I pulled out my secret box carefully. I glanced at Amber who was already asleep; her side of the room was dark, unlike mine which was still lit up. I opened the top of the box and pulled on my diary, and I sat on my bed with a black pen to write about tonight's adventure.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was one of the best nights of my life. Not only did Fabian and I find more clues, that could lead us closer to the treasure; but he also kissed me! I mean, he's cute, sweet, and smart, and on top of it; he's a good...no great kisser. And I swear I felt sparks. And I can still feel the warmth from Fabian's lips on mine. Anyways I should get to bed before Amber wakes up._

**THE NEXT MORNING, IN ANUBIS HOUSE**

Amber and I were helping Trudy set up for breakfast, and no one except us three were out of bed. Since Patricia woke us all up in the middle of the night. And let me tell you, I think she's going a little crazy in the head. I mean, she's kind of mean, but she can be nice. But anyways, I could barely pay attention to what Trudy and Amber were saying because I was so tired. I sat down in a seat and put the hood of Fabian's sweatshirt over my head.

I must have ended up falling asleep with my head on the table, because someone was poking the back of it. I lifted my head up and opened my eyes. Amber, Mara, and Jerome were staring at me with wide eyes. I looked at each of them with a weird expression on my face; I pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"What are you guys staring at?" I asked, then yawned. Then I looked around to see if it was something behind me they were staring at.

"We thought you were Fabian, because that's his sweatshirt," Mara told me. I looked at the sweatshirt and kept my eyes down.

"And not to mention, the hood was up," Amber pulled the hood off of my head, so show the top of my head.

"Sorry for the confusion, I didn't know, I fell asleep until now," I stood up and went to help Trudy a little bit more.

A few minutes later, everyone, but Patricia was seated at the table eating breakfast. The guys at the other end of the table were laughing, while Amber and Mara were ignoring each other. It was just a usual day at the Anubis house. That is until Jerome asked, "So Nina..why do you have Fabian's sweatshirt?"

That's when Fabian looked up and he must have heard something click in his head. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead I got up and left the table. They were all talking, until I heard someone get up and follow me. I went faster and headed out the door. My heart was pounding and I was scared if it would be Jerome trying to get an answer or something.

"Nina, wait!" I heard a girl behind me. I turned around to see Amber catching her breath, and I ran over to her to help her sit down.

"Amber, what are you doing?" I asked as she was taking deep breaths.

"I was trying to get you to tell what's going on. When you left, everyone was talking about you and when I looked at Fabian, he looked really worried," Amber said. Fabian, was worried about me...really? That's sweet, but why didn't he come?  
"Nothing's going on. Why would you think...oh right. The sweatshirt," I blushed and looked down at the gray comfortable sweatshirt hugging me.

"You've been sneaking around in the middle of the night with Fabian, and he gave you his sweatshirt," Amber started putting the pieces together. "You guys are secretly dating!"

"What! No! I mean...we might be," I said, trying to lead Amber away from the attic guessed.

"Yes! I knew it, I can't wait to tell everyone!" Amber squealed, she was clapping her hands and talking to herself.

"Amber listen to me! You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," Amber got up and ran off, still talking to herself. I saw Fabian walk past her, he came over by me and sat down.

"Are you okay, you left and I wanted to make sure if you were fine."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just Jerome caught me off guard with his question. So I left before things got too far," I said. I took off the sweatshirt, instantly I felt the cold wind embrace me. I handed it to Fabian; he shook his head.

"No, you can keep it," Fabian pushed it back to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now let's go before we cause more trouble," Fabian helped me up again before we left. Right before we went inside Anubis house, we kissed. I know this day is going to go just great. Only if thing don't go horribly wrong first, though.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? And will Amber's theory be right? Well you'll find out. But are you guys watching the new chapter of House of Anubis? Well I am and it starts in like a half hour so I gotta go! REVIEW!**


	3. Sercet's Revealed

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I know that chapter wasn't really good, but it needed to be there, for this chapter to happen. So I found out there is a category for House of Anubis, and this story will be moving there in a few hours. I just have to change a few things, then we'll be all good! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Chapter Three

Secret's Revealed

Patricia's POV

I can't believe no one believes me! I did see a man outside the window, that one day during drama class. But I intend to find out why, everyone thinks I'm crazy. Trudy left me alone to watch TV, but while she was in the kitchen making some lunch; I ran upstairs to my former room. It was the same, other than having Amber's stuff in it. But I looked under Nina's bed and found the box that had her diary. Hopefully I will be to get some answers from this thing.

I opened the box and found the book. It was still the same, but when I opened it more pages were filled up. I opened to the newest one, which seemed to be from last night. As I read through the pages my heart just filled up with hatred for Nina. She kissed the guy that I secretly liked for a year! Yes, I do like Fabian, just a little bit, but sometimes he can really be a pain.

I threw the book back into the box and slid it under the bed. I can't believe it, they took secret trips up to the attic to make out! That is just horrible, wait until Victor finds out, then both of them will be expelled. Wait-that's what I'll do! Tell the house; if they don't believe me that I saw man, maybe they'll believe me when I tell them Fabian and Nina kissed.

I ran back down to where I was. Trudy was still in the kitchen, making food, humming to some music. As I flipped through the channels I found a music video show, so I watched that for a while. Turns out they have some pretty good music. But if I didn't like the song, my thoughts would wander back to Nina and Fabian. They're just little backstabbers aren't they. Trudy called me for lunch and I ate with her.

The rest of the day was silent, I just sat down and watched TV. When everyone else came home, they stayed clear of me. But when some of the came to talk to me, I just ignored them. When Mara came, I pulled her aside and told her everything.

"Well at breakfast, Nina did have Fabian's sweatshirt, and it was weird. He's never been generous like that," Mara told me.

"I read her diary and it said that they kissed last night. Before I had that crazy nightmare, and now they're acting all weird," I told Mara. She nodded, but her eyes were looking around.

"Maybe you should ask them if they actually kissed."

"They would deny it, maybe I could get a copy of the page and show it to everyone!" I thought of a plan.

"Patricia, maybe you shouldn't do that, it's an invasion of privacy," It was too late, I ran up to find the diary and grabbed it before anyone noticed. As I walked to my room, I heard Amber talking with Nina, so I ran inside. On my laptop I typed the entry out and printed out a few copies. I hid the book under all the papers, and showed Mara them.

"I told you Patricia, it's an invasion of privacy! You shouldn't have done that. Fabian and Nina are going to hate you, more," Mara told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care. This is pay back for what they did," I said and handed Mara a piece of paper. She reluctantly took it, the crumpled it up.

"I don't want anything to do with this," she said and threw it in the wastebasket. I shook my head and went to find Jerome to show him. He was shocked and took the papers from me. So that left me with putting the diary back. I went upstairs and it was clear to move. I swiftly put the book back in the box; and the box under the bed. Then I went down to supper; it was quiet until Jerome said something about the diary entry.

"Did you hear, that two people kissed last night?" Jerome asked me.

"Yes, I did. They kissed in the attic and they though that we wouldn't find out," I smirked at Nina. Her eyes widen and she looked down.

"Who kissed?" Amber asked. Excited was in her eyes, she wanted to find out badly.

"Why don't you ask your roommate, and her boyfriend," Jerome told Amber.

Amber looked at Nina, "You two kissed, without me knowing?"

"Yes," Nina said quietly, her eyes were closed. My smirk turned into a smug smile.

"How did you find out?" Fabian asked me. He was giving me a death glare, that had no affect on me.

"Turns out your girlfriend keeps a not so secret diary. I read it to try and find some answers; what I found was that you two kissed. Hope you like pay back," I snarled and ate more of my chicken.

"Mate, you might want a look at this," Jerome handed Fabian the page that I copied and he read it through twice. Nina stood up and ran out.

"Must have been too much for the poor girl to handle," I said and picked at my food.

"Patricia, you're such a witch," Fabian said to me. He crumpled up the paper and threw on the table. Fabian stood up and went after Nina; it made me sick to know he liked her.

"That was mean, you went too far," Mara said. She looked down slowly ate her food.

"Why are you so mean to her!" Amber exclaimed. She pushed her food away from her and walked out. We heard the front door slammed shut and Jerome laughed.

"That was fun," Mara glared at Jerome who stopped laughing and looked down at his food.

"You need to fix this," Mara said to me. I groaned, why on earth would I want to fix a problem like this? Those two can be together for all I care. All I want are answers! And I'm determined to find what they are!

**I have no idea if this chapter was any good. But what I do know is that last night's episode was crazy! And I can't wait for Tuesday! Gonna be EPIC! As I said before this is moving to the House of Anubis category. Look under TV-H-then look through the He's. You'll find it there. Anyways REVIEW! If you want to know what happens next you will review!**


	4. Accepting the Facts

**Hey guys thanks for all the support! I love all your reviews and some of the House of Anubis stories that I've been reading are really great! So if any of you were interested on writing one, then you should tell me. I would be happy to read them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Chapter Four

Accepting the Facts

Nina's POV

I raced out of the room, before Patricia could inflict anymore embarrassment and pain on me. I can't believe she would sneak into my room and read my diary! That...that...that witch! Tears started streaming down my face, as I lunged into the safe haven of my room. I lied face down on my bed, trying to block the outside world with my misery. Someone tapped on the door lightly; I bet it was Amber or Mara trying to get me to talk to them. I decided to ignore them, but they knocked louder.

"Go away," My voice hoarse and cracking from all the crying. The door opened anyway and I heard a soft pair of footsteps coming toward me. They weren't soft enough to be a girls, so it must be a guy. They grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it; that was enough to make me look up to see who was there.

Fabian was sitting on the edge of the bed; he was staring intently at me and I met his gaze. His eyes were filled with worry; and I could practically feel the whirlwind of emotions radiating off of him. I sat up and hugged him; it must have taken him off guard, because he stiffened at the unexpected embrace. But he eventually softened up and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. After a few moments, I pulled back and stared into Fabian's endless eyes.

"Are you okay? You looked upset when you left." Fabian's question brought me out of trance.

"Yeah, yeah; I'm fine. It's just what Patricia did, was just terrible. I mean, she read my diary; then revealed that we kissed. She's just...ugh!" I sighed and fell back onto the soft bed.

"She's just a witch. Ignore her and don't let her get to you," Fabian rubbed my left arm soothingly. His touch made me relax and it comforted me from the horrible events of what just happened.

"I try, but sometimes she just pushes me over the edge and I can't take it! What did I do, to make Patricia hate me?" I said; I knew Fabian didn't have an answer to my question. No one, but Patricia does.

"Maybe you should talk to her, ask her yourself. If you approach her maybe she'll leave you alone," Fabian suggested. If I do talk to Patricia, then it proves that I'm not scare of her. But she could bite my head off, because I ask her that question.

"I-I don't know." I sighed again and sat up. Fabian was still rubbing my arm, but he stopped. Instead he pulled me into another embrace and just held me.

"Don't be scared of Patricia, she's mean to everyone. Anyone can tell you that," Fabian said reassuring me. It worked a little bit.

"I know she is, it's just that...sometimes I'm afraid that she'll find out more secrets and something bad will happen," I admitted. It felt good to have someone to talk to.

"Nothing bad is going to happen."

"But what if..." Fabian interrupted me by kissing me. I moved my hands up to tangle in his hair, as his arms wrapped around my waist. It felt natural; just kissing him.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you," Fabian whispered on my lips. I nodded and we continued kissing. We stopped when someone knocked on the door. We moved a apart, so we were on different ends of the bed. Amber opened the door and she looked overworked.

"What happened to you?" I asked her, my eyes wide, as she took off her wet pink jacket.

"I was mad, so I went out for a walk, which ended up turning into a run," Amber explained what happened. Apparently Amber thought she saw a ghost; which made Fabian snicker. I hit him lightly on the arm and rolled my eyes.

"Amber there are no such things as ghosts," I told her. Amber nodded, then sat down on her bed texting someone.

"Are we going back into the attic tonight?" Fabian whispered to me.

"When do we not?" I asked in reply. Fabian smiled, which made me melt. His smile was amazing and had weird effects on me.

"Then I guess I'll see you after lights out," Fabian whispered in my ear, which made me shiver. He made sure Amber wasn't looking, then kissed me softly on the lips before leaving. Amber still wasn't paying attention, so I grabbed the book on my nightstand and started reading it. When I was about halfway into chapter two of Fallen, when Amber interrupted my reading.

"What was all the whispering about?" Amber asked.

"Nothing, we were just talking about our homework assignment for history," I lied. Amber didn't look like she believed it.

"We didn't get an assignment for history," Amber told me. She had a 'duh' expression on her face.

"Oh...uh," I was struck speechless, so I turned my attention back to the book. Thankfully Amber didn't ask anymore questions. So I all I have to do is wait, until after lights out and for Amber to fall asleep, just to see Fabian again. This is going to be a long night.

**Okay, so what did you guys think? I don't know if this was any good, because I had to write the beginning during church. I know I'm a terrible person. But anyways I was watching the Patriot vs. Jets game and I still am. After church today I saw Megamind! It was great! Now I'm really tired so I'm gonna relax and watch TV. But I do wish House of Anubis had a new episode tonight. Oh, well I guess I'm gonna have to wait until Tuesday. Which sucks. REVIEW!**


	5. Unlucky

**Hey guys, thanks again for all the great reviews! Every time I update, I just get so excited to read what you guys had to say! And now I'm happy to update again! I know many of you said the last chapter I updated was your favorite and I'm happy to hear. I loved writing that one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Chapter Five

Unlucky

Fabian's POV

It was about midnight when I crept out of the room I shared with Mick. He was fast asleep and looked like he wouldn't wake up, anytime soon. I slowly walked up the stairs, looking around to see if Victor was prowling around; he wasn't, so I stopped a few feet away from Amber and Nina's room. Their door opened and Nina walked out, with a small smile on her face.

Just seeing her made my heart jump; I took a deep breath and looked at her. She was wearing my sweatshirt again, which made me happy. Nina, walked to the door and picked the lock, once it clicked both of us made our way up to the attic. It was dark, and the only light in the whole room was the moonlight. It wasn't enough light, so I turned on my torch.

We sat down, by the machine, and I was about to say something, but then I looked at Nina. She wasn't acting like she usually would. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked Nina. She shook her head. I moved over, so I was sitting right next to her. "Nina, you can tell me."

She sighed, "It's Amber. She almost found out, about what we were whispering before you left."  
"That changes things. We need to be careful, Amber could find out what we're doing anytime now."

"Can we not worry about her now, let's just find out what's on these canisters," Nina said and I nodded. Before I moved back, she grabbed my hand. I looked down at them, then I moved back over to Nina, but closer than I was before. We both leaned in and our lips met, it's one of the best feelings in the world, when I get to kiss Nina. Then while we were kissing someone opened the door, "Thank goodness, you're both here. I thought I was going to get eaten by a ghost!"

Nina and I stopped kissing and I moved back into my old spot. We both looked up at the person. It was Amber, she had her hands full with a pair of heels and garlic. And she looked crazy.

"Amber, what are you doing here and what's with the heels?" Nina asked Amber.

"These are my lucky heels," Amber said. Thank goodness, she didn't say anything about the kiss.

"Why aren't you wearing them?" I asked her.

"I can't actually run away in them.  
"Amber, whats with the cloves of garlic? This isn't Twilight," I shook my head.

"The Bible says, to always be prepared," Amber told us.

"Amber, that's the Boy Scouts." Amber looked confused for a second.

"Guys, let's just focus," Amber sat down on my left. "What if it makes that horrible noise again?"

"Don't worry, this should do the trick. But if it doesn't, get ready to pull the horn off

"So, what was with the kiss I saw?" Amber asked us. I groaned, that was the last thing I wanted to be asked.

"Amber, can we not talk about that right now?" Nina asked and Amber nodded. I put the thing on the machine, then turned it on.

A little girl started talking, "Mother and father have given the house a name: Anubis."

"It's a girl," Nina said and I gave her a small smile.

"They're going away soon, to Egypt I think. Father says he has to for his work. But when they go, I'll be on my own again, with him."

"Why is she crying? It's so..." Amber started.

"Sad," Nina finished. She looked really sad, like she wanted to cry. I rubbed her arm reassuringly, and she smiled a little bit.

"I don't want to stay here, and wonder what will happen to me."

"I don't want to stay here, either, can we go please," Amber said loudly. She picked up her garlic and heels and stood up.

"No, Amber," I started to say, but she ran into something and it came crashing down. I looked at Nina, who looked very worried. I stopped the machine and we stood up to get out of here. The three of us quickly, but quietly made out way down the stairs and almost out the door. When Amber was out, she closed the door before Nina and I could get out. We heard Amber and Victor arguing, before they ran off. I opened the door and we both got out.

"She's just full of surprises," Nina said and I nodded in agreement. We locked the door before Victor came back. We went back into Nina's room, until Victor was back in his office. Amber came into the room and had a smug smile on her face.

"I should get going," I told them. Amber waved goodbye, then hopped into bed.

"Night, Fabian," Nina said and I kissed her cheek before leaving. I closed the door behind me and crept back into my room. Mick, was still asleep when I got back and I sighed. That's when I climbed into bed and went to bed as well.

**Okay, so now my neck hurts was keeping my head in the same position for over two hours. I was typing out one of my stories for my friend Mimi, then I had to write this. Now I'm tired. So I'm gonna listen to My Chemical Romance (If you like this band, tell me what songs are your favorite. My are: Dead!, Welcome to the Black Parade, Famous Last Words, Blood, Na Na Na, SING, Vampires Will Never Hurt You, Teenagers, I'm Not Okay (I Promise), and The Ghost of You.) So I'm gonna finish typing up my other story too, so more typing for me. Can't wait for tomorrow night! New episode! REVIEW! =)**


	6. Confrontation

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in like ever, but I couldn't figure out how to write this chapter. Then it just hit me during study hall on Monday! And I've been keeping up with all the episodes and they are all great! Thanks for all your reviews and the only reason I get to update today is because I have a snow day! Yesterday I got an hour early and today a day off. That's what I get for living in Wisconsin! The snow and seeing the Packers go to the Super Bowl! So before I keep talking, I'm gonna start writing the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

Confrontations

Nina's POV

Okay, so I've decided to go through and talk to Patricia about certain things. As much as it scares me, I think I'll be able to survive just a few minutes with her. When I was on my way to her room, you could hear nothing. No music, talking, laughter, just plain silence. It was quiet creepy actually. I slowly raised my hand and knocked on the wooden door. My breath hitched as the door creaked open. Patricia looked at me, with no emotion on her face.

"What do you want?" she sneered. I took in a deep breath before answering her.

"We need to talk," I looked around. No one in sight. "In private."

Patricia heistated before letting me enter. The room looked different since Patricia moved in. Mara's side looked no different.

Particia sat on her bed Indian style, "What do you want to talk about?"  
I looked for a place to sit, but found none in the room. So I stayed in my place by the door.

"Why did you take my journal and expose one of my secrets?" I asked boldly. The tone in my voice, shocked not only me, but Patricia as well.

"I only wanted answers! I wanted to know if you had anything to do with Joy's disappearance, or why that man showed up at the window," Patricia said, looking at me. "Then when found about you and Fabian, it just pushed me over the edge!"

"Well you know I had nothing to do with Joy or that strange man. But why did it push you over the edge? I just don't understand that."

"Because I kinda have a small crush on Fabian. But when I found out you two kissed, I just felt like dirt," Patricia said looking down at the bed spread. I was struck speechless. That's just way too weird. Patricia having a crush on Fabian. There is no way that relationship could work.

"Patricia, you're not dirt. And I'm sorry that you felt that way," I said sympathically. "But do you have any crushes on anyone else? Or do you have something that could take your mind off of this?"

Patricia heistated before speaking,"Well I might like Jerome...but I'm still not sure."

That shocked me again, "Talk to Jerome, hang out with him. Be his friend...well not best friend. Alfie has that covered, but get to know him."

"You know what, that sounds like a good idea," Patricia stood up.

"Really?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah, really. Thanks Nina," Patricia said and walked past me to go outside.

"Wait-Patricia," Patricia stopped in the doorway and looked at me.

"I have one more question," Patricia nodded waiting. "Why do-I mean did you hate me?"

"I told you, I had a crush on Fabian and he liked you. And that made me mad. Then I thought you had something to do with Joy's disappearance. But now you aren't that bad," Patricia smiled and walked off.

Before I got in trouble, I walked back into my room, to be greeted by Amber. She was all smiles and talk-tive. She kept asking me questions, that I avoided carefully. Finally she caught the hint I didn't want to talk. Amber walked out of the room and I sighed. How could someone like Patricia, have a crush on someone as sweet and nice as Fabian? I mean...seriously how does that work? But did he know? Did he have a crush on Patricia? I need to ask him...like now!

I ran to the door and opened it. Then I walked speedily down the stairs, trying to stay away from everyone. But everywhere I looked I couldn't find Fabian. When I saw Mick, I decided to ask him.

"Hey Mick, do you know where Fabian is?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he's back in our room. I don't know what he's doing though," Mick answered.

"Thanks," I said as I ran off to his room. I opened the door carefully and saw Fabian doing something on his desk. I knocked on the door. He jumped and looked at me.

"Nina," Fabian smiled as he said my name. "Did you talk with Patricia?"

"Yeah. Everything is sorted out between us," I said happily as I sat on his bed.

"Good. But I wanted to ask you something,"Fabian said. He came over and sat next to me. I took one of his hands into mine.

"And that is..." I said, playing with his fingers.

"I wanted to ask you about..." Someone knocked on the door. We both looked up at Alfie. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"Trudy wanted me to tell you, that she wants you to help her set the table," Alfie said before running off.

Fabian sighed, "I'll tell you later."

I nodded and stood up. I still held onto one of his hands, he lifted our hands and kissed mine. We both went to help Trudy set the table. But what did Fabian want to ask me? That was the one question on my mind.

**Okay I have no idea how that chapter was, so you tell me. What do you think Fabian wants to ask Nina? And will Patricia start hanging out with Jerome? Hope you guys watch the new episode tonight. But I'm grateful I still have power, because some people in my city don't have it. So I'm glad I got the chance to update. And if you really like this story and care you will review. If you don't, you have proven that you don't care about anything.**


End file.
